


One and Only (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Allison Argent, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Isaac Lahey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, F/F, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Rituals, Multi, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Werewolf Mates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Es la semana de apareamiento en BHHS, una época en la que los adultos se dan regalos unos a otros para mostrar su interés en una pareja. Stiles es un Omega que solo quiere que lo dejen solo, pero sabe que nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo si al menos no intentara darle su regalo a un Alfa: Derek Hale.





	One and Only (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One and Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610276) by [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid). 



> Gracias a CelestialVoid por dejarme traducir su historia.

  
Stiles temía este día. Sabía que se avecinaba, pero siempre había esperado poder convencer a su padre de que lo dejara quedarse en casa; Debería haber sabido que eso nunca habría sucedido. Pero no es que haya llegado el día.

Semana del apareamiento.

Era la semana antes de las vacaciones de primavera y los adultos mayores daban regalo para mostrar su interés en una pareja. Si se le devolvía el regalo, entonces la persona que lo recibió está rechazando su petición. Sin embargo, si el regalo fue correspondido con uno, eso significa que han aceptado su petición y desean ser su compañero.

Stiles sabe mejor que nadie que no hay nada muy atractivo en él. Era muy consciente de que hablaba demasiado y de que era un desastre agitado. Él había aceptado eso hace mucho tiempo; estaba más que feliz de vivir en su mundo aislado, viviendo indirectamente a través de su mejor amigo Scott y su compañera, Allison. Sabía que crecería solo, y un día sería el mejor tío que sus hijos podrían tener. Pero eso no hizo nada para detener la incómoda tristeza que se asentó en su pecho. Sabía que iba a morir viejo y solo, todavía esperando a su verdadero compañero, pero al menos viviría su vida libremente.

—Solo inténtalo—, dijo Scott, casi rogando. —Solo busca a un Alfa esta semana y dale tu regalo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué te lo devuelvan y termines solo, como si nunca lo hubieras dado a ellos?

Stiles dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, empujando su espalda en su casillero y agarrando sus libros de texto.

—Bien—, él estuvo de acuerdo a regañadientes. —Uno.

Sus ojos recorrieron el pasillo hacia donde estaba el joven alfa. Su piel era tan perfecta como siempre y se había convertido en sus rasgos severos; Su mandíbula cuadrada y pómulos altos. Su pelo era oscuro y espeso, despeinado por el viento. Su mandíbula estaba cubierta por una sombra de barba y sus grandes ojos estaban pálidos bajo sus cejas oscuras, el iris de aventurina atrapaba la luz y cambiaba de avellana a verde, a un tono de azul claro: claro, brillante y concentrado. Llevaba la misma vieja chaqueta de cuero negro que siempre, un par de jeans negros ajustados y un Henley verde bosque que se ajustaba sobre su cuerpo construido, los botones se abrieron para revelar un atisbo de cabello oscuro en el pecho.

Derek Hale.

Un Alfa, pensó Stiles mientras cerraba su casillero. Además, no es como si yo fuera el único que le diera un regalo.

Como en el momento justo, un enjambre de adolescentes se reunieron alrededor del joven Alfa: Omegas reuniéndose para darle sus regalos. Stiles sabía que no sería capaz de abrirse camino a través de la manada, darle a Derek el regalo y terminar con esto. Mantuvo los ojos bajos, sintiendo que su corazón latía contra sus costillas mientras pasaba junto a la multitud de adolescentes.

Sintió que su pecho se apretaba, el dolor y la impotencia enroscaban sus garras frías y afiladas alrededor de sus pulmones. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, apretando su agarre en sus libros mientras caminaba hacia el aula.

Es solo una semana, se dijo a sí mismo. Una semana y luego se acabó.

****

Esperó pacientemente el momento adecuado para acercarse a Derek, pero nunca hubo un momento adecuado. Siempre parecía haber una multitud que se reunía alrededor del joven y él nunca podría acercarse lo suficiente para darle a Derek su regalo.

Sintió que su ansiedad crecía cada vez más cuanto más esperaba. Luchó por respirar, su mente inundada de pensamientos que nunca podría mantener el tiempo suficiente. No podía concentrarse, no podía pensar. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

Fue durante el estudio que decidió que ya no podía soportarlo más. Se excusó silenciosamente de la mesa donde estaba sentado con Allison y Scott, con libros esparcidos frente a ellos mientras estudiaban.

Salió de la biblioteca y cruzó el pequeño patio en medio del patio de la escuela. Dejó que su mente se entumeciera mientras caminaba, tratando de quemar la energía de su sistema. Pero cuando entró en el siguiente pasillo, se quedó inmóvil.

Por el pasillo, vio a Derek, sus ojos pálidos se iluminaron cuando sonrió amablemente a la chica que tenía delante.

Stiles la reconoció al instante: Paige Krasikeva, el prodigio musical de BHHS. Su largo cabello castaño estaba suelto alrededor de sus hombros, enmarcando su rostro mientras trataba de ocultar su suave rubor. Ella sonrió mientras le entregaba algo a Derek, una pequeña caja. Derek lo abrió para encontrar un hermoso reloj, la brillante banda dorada brillando bajo las luces fluorescentes en lo alto.

Stiles sintió que su corazón se hundía en su pecho. Lágrimas calientes le pincharon los ojos, borrando su visión cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca tendría una oportunidad. Se dio cuenta de que había estado esperando alguna extraña esperanza de que Derek lo viera, le diera una oportunidad. Pero al ver a Derek y Paige juntos, se veían perfectos.

La realidad se derrumbó a su alrededor cuando se dio cuenta de lo desesperada que era su situación.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando su regalo. Lo miró hacia abajo; Un simple brazalete de cuero trenzado con un amuleto de triskele de plata atado en el medio.

Dejó escapar un suspiro abatido, apretando el puño alrededor del brazalete.

Tenía que resolver esto, tenía que dejarlo ir. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era darle a Derek su regalo y esperar hasta que el alfa se lo devolviera, entonces todo habría terminado; Tendría su cierre y podría seguir adelante.

Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el suelo, sabía que si alzaba la vista nuevamente, no habría forma de contener las lágrimas. Tragó con fuerza contra el nudo en su garganta y se dirigió hacia el lado de Derek. Él no levantó la vista; empujó la pulsera contra el pecho de Derek y se alejó.

¿Por qué alguna vez pensé que tenía una oportunidad? Stiles se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se alejaba.

****

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Stiles saltara de su piel.

—¡Necesito tu ayuda!— Dijo Scott, jadeando mientras tropezaba en la habitación de Stiles.

—A veces me arrepiento de haberte dado esa llave—, murmuró Stiles, guardando el papel en el que estaba trabajando antes de girarse en su silla de escritorio para enfrentar a Scott. —¿Qué pasa?

Scott se dejó caer dramáticamente en la cama de Stiles. —¡No sé qué hacer!

—No puedo ayudarte si no sé lo que está pasando—, señaló Stiles, recostándose en su silla.

Scott se tomó un momento para calmarse antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama. —¿Es posible tener dos compañeros?

—No lo sé—, admitió Stiles. —Ni siquiera puedo encontrar uno.

Scott dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, dejando caer su mirada a sus manos en su regazo.

—¿Quién es?— Stiles le preguntó.

—Isaac—, dijo Scott en voz baja.

—¿Lahey?

Scott asintió. Se recostó contra la cama, enterrando su rostro en sus manos. —No puedo explicarlo, Stiles. Simplemente, me siento atraído por él, como si estar allí con él sea suficiente para olvidarme del resto del mundo. Pero siento lo mismo con Allison. ¿Qué hago, Stiles?

—¿Se lo has dicho?— Preguntó Stiles.

—No—, respondió Scott.

Stiles abrió la boca para decir algo cuando su teléfono cayó sobre su escritorio. Se giró, mirando la foto que iluminaba su pantalla. Era una foto de Scott y Allison; La cara de Allison se iluminó con una dulce sonrisa, sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando Scott la besó en la mejilla.

—Solo dame un segundo—, dijo disculpándose mientras contestaba el teléfono, sosteniéndolo junto a su oreja. —Oye.

—Necesito tu ayuda—, suplicó Allison.

—¿Estás bien?—, Preguntó Stiles, enderezándose en pánico.

—Estoy bien—, respondió Allison. —Solo necesito hablar con alguien.

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, recostándose en su silla. —Está bien, ¿qué está pasando?

Su voz era tranquila cuando preguntó: —¿Es posible que un Alfa se enamore de otro Alfa?

—Solo estoy adivinando aquí, pero ¿estás hablando de Isaac Lahey?—, Preguntó Stiles.

—Sí. ¿Cómo supiste?

—Está bien, te estoy poniendo en el altavoz—, dijo Stiles. Alejó el conocimiento de su oreja y lo puso en el altavoz. Sostuvo el teléfono frente a él para que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para que Scott también pudiera escucharlo. —Entonces, lo que estoy entendiendo es que ambos están enamorados de Isaac Lahey, pero también entre vosotros.

—¿Scott?— Allison dijo tímidamente.

—Estoy aquí—, dijo Scott. —Tú también, ¿eh

—Sí—, respondió Allison. —¿Qué hacemos?

—El poliamor es una opción—, dijo Stiles. —Pero creo que necesitáis sentaros y hablar sobre esto.

—Está bien—, dijo Scott. —Ali, ¿estás ocupada?

—Estaba estudiando pero no puedo concentrarme—, admitió Allison. —¿Puedes venir ahora?

—Estaré allí en diez minutos—, dijo Scott, poniéndose de pie.

—Está bien, te veré pronto—, dijo Allison. —¿Y Stiles?

—¿Sí?

—Gracias—, dijo en voz baja.

—Te veré mañana—, Stiles se despidió antes de colgar. Dijo adiós a Scott antes de regresar a su tarea y dejar que el mundo se fuera.

****

La semana pareció pasar, el peso en el pecho de Stiles se elevó.

Scott y Allison habían discutido las cosas y la sugerencia de Stiles de poliamor parecía haberse mantenido. Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír mientras los tres trabajaban.

Toda la situación había ayudado a distraer a Stiles del hecho de que Derek todavía no le había devuelto su regalo. Stiles ignoró el pensamiento, racionalizando que Derek probablemente olvidó quién se lo dio, después de todo, Stiles no era tan memorable y Derek probablemente tiene una lista de una milla de personas a las que tiene que devolverle regalos.

Stiles no se permitió detenerse en el pensamiento; las vacaciones de primavera estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Stiles no recibió ningún regalo de algún Alfa, y él estaba feliz con eso. Y dado que no recibió ningún pretendiente, su padre accedió a permitirle comenzar a tomar supresores tan pronto como su próximo calor terminará. Stiles sintió que todo estaba encajando en su lugar, como si finalmente hubiera podido caminar hacia donde la hierba era más verde.

Era el almuerzo y Stiles estaba sentado solo en una de las mesas del patio. Scott, Allison e Isaac habían ido a tener una 'charla privada' en el auto de Allison, por lo que estuvo solo hasta que regresaron, si regresaban.

Tenía un libro sobre la mesa delante de él, las páginas abiertas por una mano mientras sostenía su sándwich en la otra. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que una sombra cayó sobre él.

Levantó la vista, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se encontró con los brillantes ojos de aventurina.

Derek se veía tan hermoso como siempre, incluso con sus cejas fruncidas en un ceño. Sus anchos hombros se alzaron y cayeron mientras trataba de mantener la respiración firme.

Stiles sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, había estado esperando que sucediera, pero eso no detuvo su corazón. Le dolía el pecho cuando su corazón se estrelló contra sus costillas, su garganta se apretó mientras tragaba con fuerza.

El tiempo pareció prolongarse para siempre mientras Derek lo miraba fijamente. Después de un momento, Derek se quitó una de las correas de su mochila del hombro y abrió la cremallera. Hurgó en su mochila y sacó un libro hecho jirones. Se lo entregó suavemente a Stiles.

Stiles le quitó el libro con cuidado, mirando la cubierta familiar de la copia de Peter Pan; Las páginas estaban desgastadas por la cantidad de veces que se había leído y el frente estaba cubierto, arrugado y descolorido con la edad.

Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio.

—Oh, Dios mío—, murmuró. —Mi madre solía amar este libro. Ella me lo leía todas las noches. No lo he leído desde que ella... desde que falleció.

Stiles acarició la portada del libro, recordando las noches en que se acurrucó con su madre en la cama y lo leyó, cuando saltó sobre el colchón y trató de atrapar su sombra.

Miró a Derek, sonriendo dulcemente. Pero su sonrisa cayó, su frente se arrugó en confusión mientras miraba el libro de nuevo. —Espera, no entiendo. ¿Por qué me das esto? No te di esto, te di...

Sus palabras estuvieron a la altura de sus labios mientras miraba hacia arriba para ver la pulsera de cuero trenzado envuelto firmemente alrededor de la muñeca de Derek como si perteneciera allí.

—Yo, uh...— farfulló Stiles, sorprendido más allá de las palabras.

—Tenía nueve años cuando murió mi abuelo, y te sentaste conmigo en el pasillo del hospital mientras lloraba—, explicó Derek. —Tu madre había muerto solo unos días antes y tenías tus propios problemas, pero te sentaste allí conmigo y me tomaste la mano mientras lloraba. Me consolaste cuando ni siquiera mi propio Alfa o mi papá podían. Me diste ese libro en el funeral y me dijiste que lo guardara porque te ayudó a aceptar la muerte de tu madre. Supe desde ese momento que no podía estar con nadie más.

Cara de Stiles enrojeció rojo brillante.

—Entonces, Stiles Stilinski, ¿aceptarás mi regalo?

—Sí—, dijo Stiles, dejando escapar una risita sin aliento. —Sí.

****

Meses más tarde, Stiles yacía entre las piernas de Derek en el sofá de la casa de la familia Hale, recostado contra el pecho de Derek con los brazos del Alfa envueltos alrededor de él. Estaba hablando con Laura y Cora, bromeando acerca de cómo Derek era el único Alfa que había estado interesado en él.

Derek y Laura se burlaron.

Stiles se volvió ligeramente, mirando a Derek.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de la cantidad de Alfas contra los que tuve que luchar por el derecho a cortejarte?—, Preguntó Derek.

Laura asintió. —Es verdad. Había vuelto a casa cubierto de arañazos y moretones por las peleas que había elegido. Y cada vez que preguntaba por qué, decía que tenías que proteger a alguien que amabas.

—Estás bromeando—, dijo Stiles, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de una mentira en la historia de Derek. —No hay manera de que alguien se haya interesado en mí.

—Tuviste muchos Alfas calientes y molestos, especialmente cuando se acercaba a tu temporada de calor o cría. Whittemore fue el peor; Tuve que luchar contra él al menos diez veces.

—Pero, ¿por qué?— Dijo Stiles, mirando a Derek con incredulidad. —Pero tuviste tantos pretendientes, ¿por qué me elegiste?

—Fuiste el único para mí—, dijo Derek. —Devolví cada regalo tan pronto como lo recibí.

—En realidad fue algo dulce—, intervino Cora, sin levantar la vista de su teléfono.

Stiles se giró para mirar dónde estaba sentada, con las piernas metidas debajo de ella mientras se acurrucaba en el sillón.

—Seguía diciendo, 'Sólo hay una persona para mí, lo siento',—ella dijo, imitando la voz profunda y ronca de su hermano.

Stiles no pudo evitar reír.

Derek inclinó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar el suave rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas.

Stiles se giró en sus brazos, sonriéndole con una mirada amorosa. —¿De verdad?

Derek lo miró a los ojos. —De verdad.

Stiles estiró su cuello, acercando sus labios a Derek en un dulce y tierno beso.

FIN


End file.
